dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuka Kazami
Yuuka Kazami is the sadistic flower youkai who keeps watch over the garden of the sun. She has a deep hatred for trespassers, especially those who dare to threaten her precious sunflowers. Appearance In Lotus Land Story's official art, Yuuka is first seen on Stage 5 with green eyes, long green hair, and light pink pajamas. She also carries a large pink pocket-watch with roman numerals. In Lotus Land Story's final stage, as well as in Mystic Square's and Kioh Gyoku's official art, Yuuka is wearing red plaid pants and a waistcoat of the same color and pattern over a plain white shirt; her right eye is covered by her hair. In Mystic Square, her bomb cut-in is quite loli-like and is shown with a baton when she uses a bomb. In both Mystic Square and Phantasmagoria of Flower View, her hair is wavy and cut to shoulder-length; in the latter game, she wears a red plaid skirt instead of plaid pants and, as in Kioh Gyoku, her eyes are red. Unusual among Touhou Project characters, Yuuka is not ornamented with ribbons, various hair ornaments, or hats; instead, she is seen carrying an umbrella in Lotus Land Story, Phantasmagoria of Flower View and Kioh Gyoku. Yuuka's illustration in Kioh Gyoku was done by ZUN himself. Her design is quite close to how it is in the Touhou Windows canon: Her hair length is somewhat in between how it is in Lotus Land Story and Phantasmagoria of Flower View. However, in her cut-in image while casting a spell, she is shown to have four green and purple wings, though her sprite for her boss attack has six wings of light. Her alternative outfit in Phantasmagoria of Flower View is same as her normal outfit, except her dress is blue. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Yuuka's parasol, which can fire master sparks just like Marisa. It is often described as "The only flower that never wilts." Abilities *Yuuka has the ability to manipulate flowers. Personality Her threat level is "extremely high" and her human friendship level is at its "worst", but she also tends to visit the Human Village, and this would mean that because of her attitude, she would not be seen as a strong youkai by her appearance. It's said that the older a youkai becomes, the more polite they'll become. The owner of the Human Village's flower shop said: "She came to the village to shop. She gives proper greetings, and she didn't seem like she's that strong, but..." However, there was also an anonymous who thought that her smiling face was scary. She's known for telling lies most of the time, as shown in her story mode in Phantasmagoria of Flower View. She has a troublesome personality in the PC-98 of telling stupid jokes, which lets Marisa Kirisame says that she's "a strange fellow". Believing that "power is everything", no matter who her opponent is (even if it's a god), she's not timid at all. Liking to bully weak ones, she is able to smell weaklings. Since she likes to tease the opponent with a smiling face and make fun of others, and said "praise all the more", which was an expression looking down on someone, she appears very sadistic. Yuuka was more of a spontaneous character without charisma. Although Shinki said "though you're a human!", the interpretation of this is known. But on the fifth stage of Lotus Land Story, Yuuka said "what's with you? Treating people like youkai..." while she was half asleep. In the Seihou Project canon of Kioh Gyoku, she had considerably more charisma than she had in PC-98, and her cut-in image was characteristically more attack-like. To add to this, ZUN in her profile referred to her as Youkai Moe. Various official materials follow similar suit with her smiling in a sunflower field in her Perfect Memento in Strict Sense's article, and her background appearance in Hopeless Masquerade has her sitting with a smile and waving. In the clash, she's a sadistic youkai, who is willing to strike down any who threaten her or her flowers. However, she is also cautious and observant, making her much like an animalistic predator. Pre-Clash Biography Lotus Land Story Yuuka was the one behind the events of Lotus Land Story, where she sent youkai to destroy the Hakurei Shrine because she had "spare time". In the middle of night (it said 3 o'clock on Yuuka's clock), since she was suddenly challenged to fight, she showed up with a pink negligee and nightcap, accepting the challenge. As a matter of fact, since Reimu Hakurei started out at noon and Marisa Kirisame started out at night, it is questionable whether the stage is actually in the middle of night. She used sparkly bullets, as well as a "master spark". Afterwards when she was defeated, she didn't appear to be defeated and ran off, but when she fought again on the sixth stage, she showed up with the appearance similar to her Windows outfit. Not affected at all by her sudden wake-up and fight, she said "come back again~ ♥" in Marisa's arc, proving that her previous battle showed that she weren't going all-out. She was able to clone herself, turn into a ball of light and throw red Windmills. After the two long battles, she was finally exterminated. Mystic Squares Her title was "Oriental Demon" (Orange, the first stage boss of Lotus Land Story, also had the title "Oriental Demon"). There was an incident caused by Makai, and Yuuka had free time, so therefore she went to Makai to play. Phantasmagoria of Flower View Yuuka, being a Youkai that's been around for a long time, knew exactly what was happening when this incident started, but took time to realise it was 60 years ago the previous incident occurred. Of course being the youkai of flowers helped too, but unfortunately that also put her straight at the top of everyone's suspect list when they found her enjoying the flowers. She eventually encounters Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu and gets lectured for living too long and teasing others. Eventually, they fight to prove who's the strongest, with Yuuka winning. Notable Actions Nirn Yuuka debuts by threatening the Apothecary Midori after she plucked one of her flowers. When Peep the toad intervened, the Youkai would attack both him and Midori. However, soon the half-phantom Youmu Konpaku and Yuyuko Saigyouji leapt in to stop the youkai from attacking the two innocents. Before a brutal fight could ensue, however, the youkai merely asked for help caring for her plants. Later, an innocent couple would pick one of her flowers, causing her to fly into a murderous rage. She was later stopped by Genji Shimada. It was then revealed she wouldn't truly kill anyone, as she needed to garner fear somehow. Fate would then have it that she would encounter the Zerg swarm. She instigated an attack on them when they threatened to destroy her flower field. While the battle was temporarily in her favor, in the end, she would succumb to the numbers of the swarm, being knocked unconscious. However, rather than being devoured or slaughtered, the Swarm took her in to become their newest queen. While she made a few attempts to break out, Yuuka eventually stopped resisting, synthesizing into the new Zerg queen. StarCraft Yuuka awoke as she found that she was the newest queen of the Zerg. With an army of insect-aliens, as well as her flower manipulation abilities, she soon set out to turn Chau Sara into the largest sunflower field she would ever create as of now. However, she would soon sense something. The villain Crow was threatening to arrive. In no mood to fight, Yuuka would have the swarm flee to a different world, where it can be presumed they will continue to spread their influence and sunflowers. Criminal Revolution It is planned that Yuuka will section off a portion of city into a massive sunflower field. Relationships Youmu Knowing that Youmu is a gardener, Yuuka once turned to Youmu to help a plant that she couldn't help bloom. The Zerg After being assimilated as their new queen, Yuuka controls the Zerg and uses them to protect and expand her sunflower garden. Trivia *Yuuka's theme is Flower Land Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Category:Newcomers Category:Frogies Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Youkai